5 Pasos Para Casarse Con Una Black
by Londony
Summary: Los matrimonios entre familias de sangrepura nunca han sido cosa fácil, y aun menos si tu padre te informa que tu esposa será una de las problemáticas hermanas Black. 5 pasos para lograr unir a dos malcriados aristocráticos. 1º lugar Reto 5 cosas-Foro WS
1. Aceptar un matrimonio arreglado

_Hola a todos, como pueden observar: No he muerto. Sí, sé que este año me perdía con frecuencia pero ya finalmente acabó (es decir, ya salí de vacaciones)._

_El día de hoy les traigo una serie de 5 viñetas en respuesta al reto "5 Cosas" del foro Weird Sisters. Como imaginarán, pensé en un Dramione pero a la final decidí dedicarlo a la pareja gracias a la cual podemos gozar de la existencia de Draco: Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. _

_Como imaginarán las que me conocen no habrá drama ni angst por aquí y saben muy bien que me inclino por la comedia, por lo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo con este pairing._

_Muchas gracias a todas ( y a PotterWeasly Girl por proponer el reto) y a las que esperan el final de Con Absoluta Discreción, puedo prometer que en menos de dos semanas estará listo._

_Besos y esperando su review._

_Londony_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen, porque si así fuera hubiese obligado a tener a Lucius y Narcissa un millón de hijos para hacer de este mundo un lugar más feliz._

* * *

**5 PASOS PARA CASARSE CON UNA BLACK**

_**Paso 1: Aceptar un matrimonio arreglado**_

La vida de Lucius Malfoy siempre había sido perfecta: lo había tenido todo y nunca falló en lo más mínimo las expectativas que su padre tenía de él. Se graduó con honores de Hogwarts, empezaba a ayudarle a administrar todos los negocios familiares y apoyaba todo el movimiento anti muggle que comenzaba a gestarse como único y digno heredero de una familia de tradición pura.

Acababa de cumplir los 20 años y su padre no había tardado en decirle que debía casarse con una buena muchacha sangre pura que le diera un nieto del cual sentirse orgulloso antes de morir. Aunque Lucius se consideraba un hijo ejemplar, aquella idea no era que le entusiasmase demasiado, pero sin mostrar el más pequeño atisbo de contrariedad en su rostro, asintió y respondió escuetamente:

-Como usted desee, padre.

Personalmente, nunca llegó a creer que el viejo Abraxas se tomaría tan en serio aquello de conseguirle esposa, era la primera vez en su vida que podía decir que su padre parecía… emocionado con algo. Esa noche lo escuchaba hablar, desde el sillón frente a él en la amplia sala de la chimenea, acerca de lo difícil que resultaba para un padre encontrarle una mujer digna a su hijo a esas alturas de la vida.

Lucius apartó un momento la vista del libro que leía y enarcó una ceja mientras miraba a su padre que continuaba hablando y recibía un vaso de whiskey de fuego de mano de uno de los elfos domésticos. Suspiró quedamente y volvió a posar sus ojos en el libro. Todo aquello era un gran caso perdido.

Ya sabía que eso del casamiento no iba a ser cosa fácil pues, para su enorme desgracia, su madre murió mientras él estaba cursando su segundo año en Hogwarts y generalmente eran las mujeres quienes se encargaban de arreglar los matrimonios entre sus hijos. En ese momento, cuando Lucius apenas contaba con doce años, su madre tenía entre ceja y ceja sólo una candidata y nada, pero absolutamente nada, la hubiese podido hacer más feliz que ver a su hijo felizmente casado con _ella_.

-Me duele decirte esto hijo mío, pero no nos queda otra alternativa…-comenzó su padre en un tono que demostraba que no le dolía en lo absoluto.

-De ninguna manera, padre.

-Mañana iremos de visita a su casa y hablaremos con Cygnus y Druella…

-Me niego.

-No hay ninguna otra muchacha que esté calificada para ser tu esposa y que no tenga un compromiso a estas alturas de la vida.

-Padre, si esa mujer no tiene un compromiso, por algo será-dijo Lucius destilando veneno en cada palabra. Cerró con fuerza el libro y terminó poniéndose de pie-. Esa es mi última palabra: Sólo muerto me involucro con los Black.

-Pues creo entonces que deberé matarte-contestó su padre duramente mientras revolvía un poco el contenido de su vaso y le miraba con sus ojos grises, fríos como un par de témpanos de hielo-. Te recuerdo que esa decisión no está, siquiera remotamente, en tus manos- le vio desdeñosamente y terminó tomando un trago de whiskey de fuego-. Mañana vamos a tomar el té a la casa de Cygnus. Esa sí es mi última palabra.

Lucius le devolvió una mirada llena de rencor y se encaminó a su habitación que, luego de aislar sonoramente, se dedicó a destruir con magia y sin ella. Su padre lograba realmente sacarlo de sus casillas, fue por eso que, luego de pensar en mil formas diferentes de asesinarlo dolorosamente y de partir su costosa cama de madera de Sequoia a la mitad (que de paso sea dicho es la madera más cara del mundo), se sentó sobre lo que antes fuesen sus almohadas de pluma de ganso y masajeó sus sienes tratando en vano de calmarse.

Sólo muerto. Esa era la única forma que su padre lograría convencerlo de casarlo con una Black, porque si había algo que lograba repugnarle de esa familia era cierta parte de su árbol genealógico. No. Ni siquiera muerto. Porque aun después de estar enterrado, su maravilloso nombre seguiría apareciendo junto al de _ella_ y demasiado cerca al de cierto revoltoso, bueno para nada y traidor a la sangre que logró hacer que sus últimos 2 años en Hogwarts fueran un maldito infierno.

Él siempre había sido un buen hijo, pero si para seguirlo siendo debía mezclarse con _ella, _temía que ya no lo sería más. Porque Lucius Malfoy, de ninguna forma y bajo ninguna circunstancia, aceptaría emparentarse con Sirius Black. Eso jamás.

Pero nada importó.

Ahí se encontraba, de frente a una enorme casa ubicada a las afueras de Londres vestido con su mejor túnica y esperando que le abrieran la puerta. Jamás pensó encontrarse en tan terrible y triste situación. Aun no comprendía cómo es que su padre no entendía que cada segundo de su existencia sería miserable si le hacían casarse con _ella_.

Suspiró quedamente mientras la puerta se abría y observaba el rostro calmado y hermoso de Druella Black, junto a la figura severa de su esposo Cygnus Black. Su padre se adelantó y saludó formalmente a la pareja, mientras él ponía los ojos en blanco y le seguía.

-¡Oh, pero ya eres todo un hombre, Lucius!-exclamó la señora Black dejando entrever una sonrisa milimétrica que casi se perdía entre la mueca aristocrática siempre presente en su rostro. Él asintió quedamente y les siguió rumbo al salón.

Evitó en un ciento cincuenta por ciento participar en aquella conversación, donde Druella insistentemente recordaba que todo aquello que se decía de _su hija_ era falso y que no podía haber una muchacha más conservadora e ideal para unir en matrimonio con el último de los Malfoy.

-No es necesario que lo digas, mi estimada Druella-comentó su padre luego de tomar un poco de su té-. Mi querida mujer, que en paz descanse, siempre la tuvo en una alta estima. Ella lo decía: No hay una mejor mujer para Lucius.

En eso, un caro florero de porcelana china, colocado hasta el otro lado del salón, se reventó en mil pedazos. Todos los presentes se giraron con sorpresa y descubrieron el desastre que había dejado por el lugar.

Los Black no encontraban palabras suficientes para disculparse, mientras que un elfo arreglaba aquel desorden, pero Abraxas Malfoy sólo le dirigió una mirada mortífera a su hijo recordándole que no era un mocoso incapaz de controlar su magia.

Lucius dejó la taza sobre la mesita y se distrajo en observar a los retratos del lugar, pero aunque intentaba no escuchar la conversación sobre flores, arreglos, boda y dinero, no podía evitarlo. Sobretodo si su padre seguía pensando que _ella_ era la mujer ideal para él y ponía en boca de su madre muerta palabras que nunca habría dicho si conociera la trayectoria de _esa._

Estaba seguro que debía calmarse, si no lo hacía haría estallar la casa completa.

Suspiró observando con cuidado el cuadro de las tres hijas de la pareja, que observaba con atención la reunión. Bellatrix asentía con orgullo ante las palabras de sus padres y comentaba a_ su hermana_ lo feliz que debía estar por su inminente matrimonio con Lucius Malfoy.

En eso, vio como _ella_, hastiada de todo aquello se retiró de la pintura y caminó por todos los cuadros hasta desaparecer del salón. Fue en ese momento que Lucius se permitió sonreír, porque la pintura había ido a informarle a _ella_ lo que se gestaba en el salón y no tardaría en aparecer, hacer un escándalo, demostrar su indigna condición y convencer finalmente a su padre que sería mejor opción casarlo con una Banshee que con _ella._

Y es que él era Lucius Malfoy y nunca se equivocaba.

Y es por ello que antes de lo esperado una furiosa Andrómeda Black hizo su entrada en el salón.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, que me dejen su review y que pongan esta historia en Alerts para que vean como termina (esta lista para antes de la segunda semana de diciembre que es el plazo del reto._

_Besos_

_Londony_


	2. Conocer a la novia

_Hola a todas!_

_Antes que nada, muchas gracias a Irene Garza, , Nathy2691, Countess Erzbeth, lunatik-love, Aglaia Callia, Fanny D. Flowright, Angy Malfoy, Cissy_4ever, Clio Pohh, ale, I_love_malfoy y niña linda de potter por sus reviews, ademas de todas las que leyeron y no se animaron a dejarme su mensaje por aquí._

_Bueno, hoy les traigo la nueva viñeta y espero que les guste mucho y me dejen su review._

_Besos_

_Londony_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen, porque si así fuera hubiese obligado a tener a Lucius y Narcissa un millón de hijos para hacer de este mundo un lugar más feliz._

_

* * *

  
_

**5 PASOS PARA CASARSE CON UNA BLACK**

_**Paso 2: Conocer a la novia**_

Druella Black amenazaba a su hija con una de esas miradas que podían con facilidad asesinar a cualquier persona desprevenida. Oh sí, pero Andrómeda no era ninguna persona desprevenida.

El señor Abraxas Malfoy observaba con incredulidad a la que pretendía que fuera su nuera gritando a sus padres y a los cuatro vientos cómo podría ocurrírseles que ella se casaría con un, cita textual, "_mal intento de hombre que parece que siempre estuviera chupando un limón agrio"._

Lucius se permitió esbozar una ligera sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras, mientras su padre y los Black dejaban escapar una exclamación de indignación.

-Mi, no muy querida, Andrómeda, creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con tu primo, el Gryffindor-escupió como si pertenecer a esa casa fuese ser escoria-. Esas expresiones tan vulgares no son dignas de otro que no fuera él y su grupo de amigos alborotadores. Ah, claro, y de ciertas _personas_ con las que pareces compartir más tiempo del necesario-la chica avanzó hacia él bajo la mirada atenta de todos sus antepasados pintados en los cuadros y se bufó en su cara:

-Y yo creo que tú has estado mucho tiempo asesinando muggles y por eso no te has dado cuenta que sólo en la otra vida me importaría lo que pensaras de mí, de mi familia y de mis amistades.

-Sobretodo _tus_ amistades…-siseó Lucius con malicia haciéndola retroceder casi involuntariamente. Sonrió con suficiencia al ver su reacción y terminó-. Me produces asco, Black. No eres más que una sucia traidora a la sangre. Creo que no tengo nada más que hacer en esta casa.

Ondeó su capa y se dispuso a salir del salón sin decir nada más, pero una mano que lo agarró fuertemente de su brazo se lo impidió. Su padre le miraba clavándole los ojos como dagas y le hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con el que le indicó que no se podía mover de ahí.

Él sólo miró con odio a Andrómeda que apretaba sus puños con fuerza y que evitaba a toda costa mandarle una maldición: odiaba a Malfoy. Lo odiaba con toda su alma y si fuese por ella lo hubiese asesinado en ese momento. Sus padres estaban dementes si pensaban que se casaría con él…Ella no podía, ella debía…

-Creo que esa es una acusación muy grave, Lucius. Te he enseñado modales y ese no es el comportamiento apropiado de un Malfoy.

-No importa lo que ambos digan. No será ni el primero ni el último de muchos matrimonios arreglados. Aprenderán a ser felices o al menos a convivir juntos lo más pacíficamente posible- sentenció el señor Cygnus Black.

-Completamente de acuerdo-finalizó Abraxas Malfoy para la gran estupefacción de ambos jóvenes-. Nada de lo que aquí suceda lo impedirá. Se casan en tres semanas y, por favor Lucius, evítate insultar a la señorita Black-terminó con un tono mortal.

Finalmente, él no pudo más, todo aquello era más de lo que podía resistir, por lo que dejó salir una carcajada cargada de ironía y exclamó:

-¿La señorita Black? ¡Deberías preguntárselo a los sangresucia con los que se revolcaba en el colegio!

El sonido en seco de una cachetada se escuchó por toda la sala, seguido por un grito entrecortado:

-¡Eres un maldito, Lucius Malfoy! ¡Sólo muerta me casaré contigo! ¡Me largo de aquí!-Y así, sin más el fuego de la chimenea se encendió, y ella de dos zancadas alcanzó los polvos flú y exclamó-¡Tonks!

Toda la sala quedó sumida en el más profundo de los silencios, mientras él comenzaba a pensar en cómo disculparse con los Black y librarse del par de maldiciones que probablemente le lanzaría su padre.

Los anfitriones trataron de mantener la compostura pero al poco tiempo la señora Black se disculpó y salió muy posiblemente a llorar a solas. Su padre y su potencial suegro no se decían nada, por lo que él, con su mejilla adolorida, se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

Observó la cara de nada de los dos mayores y decidió que tal vez narrar las andanzas de Andrómeda y sus malas amistades en la escuela, rodeada de traidores y sangresucias sería un buen comienzo. Sería genial continuar contando todo lo que la odiaban en Slytherin por humillar el verde y el plata juntándose con tanto desparpajo con la otras casas. Sus excusas terminarían explicando que ese Tonks hacia donde había huido no era más que un bueno para nada Hufflepuff que la tenía completamente enamorada desde sexto año y con quien se veía a escondidas desde entonces.

Sonrió interiormente satisfecho, quedaría completamente librado de cualquier culpa y Andrómeda llevaría todas las de perder.

Abrió la boca para, con todas sus muy válidas explicaciones, romper el incómodo silencio entre el par de padres cuando alguien entró por la puerta del salón e hizo que sus ojos se desviaran hasta la nueva visitante.

-¿Qué ha pasado, padre? Madre está encerrada en su habitación y se niega a salir-la joven rubia pasó su vista rápidamente por el salón y descubrió a los Malfoy observándola pero no pudo divisar a su hermana-. ¿Dónde está Andy? – Alzó una ceja con extrañeza y miró a su padre inquisidora-. ¿No hablaban acaso de su próximo matrimonio?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, Cissy-susurró Cygnus mirándola fijamente. Luego observó a Abraxas con un gesto que ninguno de los dos jóvenes pudo descifrar y terminó-. Acompaña a Lucius afuera y enséñale los jardines, creo que después de tanto jaleo le vendría bien un poco de aire fresco ¿O no, joven Malfoy?

Lucius, que se sabía en el ojo del huracán, asintió suavemente y caminó tras Narcissa Black que, muy a su pesar, lucía hermosa enfundada en ese traje blanco y con la ceñida túnica verde esmeralda que usaba.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Lucius?-preguntó una vez estuvieron fuera del alcance de los oídos de quienes se encontraban en la sala, a la vez que caminaban y se perdían por pasillos en todo el lugar para salir hasta el jardín.

-Bueno, en mi familia me enseñaron que cuando dejas de ver a alguien casi por más de un año, le preguntas un poco por su vida y finges que te interesa la respuesta; pero para qué mentirte: ya no espero nada de los modales de las hermanas Black.

-Muy mala broma, Malfoy-escupió ella cortante-. Habla ahora.

Entraron a los jardines mientras ella esperaba una respuesta del chico que no sabía muy bien que decir ante aquella pregunta. Él pasó las manos por su cabello y se acomodó un poco la aun corta cola de caballo que tenía amarrada con una cinta negra y, mirando unos rosales blancos que crecían alejados, trató de responderle amablemente. Pero sólo trató:

-Asumo que sabes lo que hacíamos dentro del salón. Nuestro padres trataban, en vano claro está, de arreglar un matrimonio entre tu problemática hermana y yo-avanzó hasta una mesilla dispuesta para tomar el té bajo el sol veraniego y se sentó para terminar con ironía-. También creo que supones, la enorme felicidad que nos produjo a ambos enterarnos de ello.

Narcissa lo contempló con atención por unos segundos para luego sentarse delicadamente en la silla que estaba junto a él. Jamás pensó que sus padres fueran en serio con eso de casar a Andy con Lucius Malfoy, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

-Creí que no tendrías problema con ello, Malfoy. Supuse que así como a nosotras, desde pequeño te habían enseñado que te casarías con quien se te indicara, no con quien escogieras-comentó casualmente logrando obtener una mirada de odio por parte del joven.

-Tu hermana me produce asco y lo sabes-dijo pronunciando con veneno cada palabra, notando como Narcissa se giraba a mirarlo y sus ojos azules se clavaban con odio sobre los suyos-. Jamás me casaré con Andrómeda, mi árbol familiar no puede ensuciarse por culpa de una hipócrita traidora como ella.

En ese momento, Narcissa podía ponerse a discutir sobre su hermana con Malfoy hasta que ambos se quedaran sin argumentos. Ella la defendería hasta la muerte y juraría que tarde o temprano Andy reconocería los errores que había cometido para volver a ser la misma que fue antes de que comenzara a pensar diferente. Ella estaba segura que la solución para su hermana no era casarla con Malfoy como sus padres habían planeado, porque ambos tenían posiciones radicales y en cualquier momento terminarían matándose. Suspiró observando la verde hierba del jardín y se abstuvo de comentar nada.

Por su parte, Lucius pensaba que los Black no tenían la culpa de que su hija fuese una descarriada, la prueba de ello eran las otras dos: Bellatrix estaba casada desde hacía unos meses con Rodolphus Lestrange y Narcissa…

Un momento. Se giró rápidamente para observar el perfil de la rubia sentada a su lado y notó que no le había escuchado nada acerca de un compromiso de matrimonio. Detalló lentamente su silueta delicada, la elegante forma con la que se quitaba una lágrima del borde de sus ojos, la perfecta blancura de su piel y su cabello largo y rubio cayéndole por su espalda ordenadamente.

Por un momento se preguntó cómo es que la menor de las Black no tenía un pretendiente, o no uno que él conociera: ella era la personificación de todo lo que un sangrepura busca en una esposa. No entendía como estando ella, su padre había insistido en casarlo con la vulgar de Andrómeda…

Y fue en ese momento cuando se le ocurrió un plan brillante, si debía casarse y además con una Black: ¿Por qué no hacerlo con Narcissa? Sonrió de medio lado, felicitándose por tamaña idea y puso inmediatamente en marcha su primer paso.

Narcissa sabía que no era de damas llorar frente a una visita, pero de verdad que había tratado de evitarlo aunque no lo había logrado y un par de lágrimas intentaban colarse por entre sus ojos. Entonces, mientras trataba de posar indiferente frente al hombre que despreciaba a su hermana y mancillaba el honor de su familia, sintió una caricia fría sobre la piel de su cara.

Se giró sorprendida al sentir los dedos de Lucius Malfoy limpiando el rastro de una lágrima por su mejilla y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo observándola con tanta atención. Se movió inconscientemente hacia atrás haciendo que el tacto se detuviera, y también el calor que había empezado a recorrerla de arriba a abajo.

-Lucius… ¿Qué…?-alcanzó a musitar poniéndose de pie y dando un par de pasos alejándose de él, que también se puso de pie y avanzó hacia ella.

-No ha sido mi intención asustarte, Narcissa-comentó estirando su brazo hasta tomar la mano de la joven que no alcanzaba a comprender su extraño comportamiento-. Quiero que por favor me disculpes por mis anteriores palabras, no quiero por ningún motivo ser el causante de tus lágrimas…-se inclinó para alcanzar con sus labios el dorso de su mano para la completa estupefacción de Narcissa, que recibió con ese roce una descarga eléctrica demasiado agradable para su gusto, por lo que trató de apartarse pero él se lo impidió mientras se erguía nuevamente-. Espero que no me odies por ello.

-Yo…yo no podría odiarte, Lucius-él sonrió ante aquella respuesta y acarició lentamente la mano de Narcissa que no sabía qué hacer ante aquello. Los dedos del joven recorrieron la extensión de los suyos, pasaron su palma y finalmente siguieron sosteniendo su mano mientras volvía a besarla pero ahora mirándola fijamente a los ojos, logrando hacerla temblar.

Narcissa sabía que en cuestiones de conquistas, Lucius Malfoy era de temer, pero jamás se imaginó que las caricias que profesaba a su mano se reflejasen en todo su cuerpo como había sucedido. La chica tragó en seco, aun si poder soltarse de su agarre y escuchó, la que ahora le pareció hipnotizante, voz del rubio:

-Espero que podamos vernos otra vez, Narcissa… Y que el motivo de esa reunión no trate acerca de mi matrimonio con tu hermana.

La joven Black no supo que contestar ante aquello, aunque sabía muy bien lo que debía decir. Fue por eso que antes que ella dijera nada, una tercera presencia irrumpió en el jardín y observó aquella escena reprobándola de comienzo a fin.

-Lucius, un gusto encontrarte por aquí-él se giró al escuchar el saludo y no pudo menos que sorprenderse un poco: acababa de encontrar a Rabastan Lestrange acercándose al lugar donde habían ellos estaban.

-Rabastan-sólo dijo él permitiéndose soltar la mano de Narcissa que observaba sonrojada a los dos hombres-. Que sorpresa tan…agradable.

Él recién llegado detectó el mensaje oculto en sus palabras por lo que se movió hasta Narcissa y frente a la mirada incrédula de Lucius, la besó suavemente en la mejilla, antes de siquiera dignarse a decir nada:

-No es para nada sorpresivo que visite a mi prometida-observó la cara sin expresión alguna de Lucius y prosiguió-. Bueno, porque supongo que sabes que me casaré pronto con Narcissa. Nuestros padres están muy felices de que ambos hermanos Lestrange se unan en matrimonio a las hermanas Black.

-Por supuesto-respondió Lucius despreocupado-. Es una lástima que no tengan otro hermano al que casar con Andrómeda.

-Pero si para eso estás tú. Mi suegro justo me comentó que acabas de pedir la mano de mi querida cuñada-comentó con veneno el joven que sabía muy bien cuanto se odiaban ese par-. Parece que ahora seremos familia.

-Sí, eso parece-terminó Lucius sin nada más que añadir tras ver ir su brillante plan al traste y de observar como el par de novios caminó al interior de la vivienda luego de despedirse de él. Odió con todo su corazón al suertudo de Rabastan en ese momento.

Se sentó nuevamente y dejó que la suave brisa le alborotara un poco el cabello mientras meditaba como solucionar esta problemática situación, a la que ahora se le había añadido un factor más.

Lo pensó unos momentos y, cuando justo iba a darse por vencido, su mente volvió a idear un plan fugaz: su vida tenía dos grandes inconvenientes y debía eliminarlos para conseguir su objetivo, su nuevo objetivo.

Ahora, Lucius debía esperar que Andrómeda volviera para, hablando lo más civilizadamente posible con ella, comentarle lo que pensaba y así quedar todos felices, o al menos para quedar él feliz.

Lo que no sospechaba Lucius era que Andrómeda no volvería y que estaba a un paso de quedarse soltero para siempre, por lo que se convertiría en el único culpable de la extinción de los Malfoy.

* * *

_Les gustó? Espero que sí._

_Muchos saludos_

_Londony_

_(Prometo que estoy trabajando en el final de Con absoluta discreción, pero mi tiempo es tan limitado T_T )_


	3. Preparar el terreno

_Hola a todas!_

_Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, prometo responderlos todos mañana... Invito además a aquellas que leyeron y no se animaron a dejarme su mensaje por aquí, que lo hagan. Hacen a Londony feliz._

_Bueno, hoy les traigo la nueva viñeta y espero que les guste mucho y me dejen su review. Ya veremos que trama el malo de Big Daddy. Por lo pronto quiero decirles que el fic iba subiendo algo *cof cof* mucho *cof cof* de tono, por lo que traté de moderarme e hice unos cambios de último minuto. Debo revisar luego, para ver que todo haya quedado bien._

_Sin nada más que decirles, les mando muchos besos_

_Londony_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen, porque si así fuera hubiese obligado a tener a Lucius y Narcissa un millón de hijos para hacer de este mundo un lugar más feliz._

_

* * *

_

**5 PASOS PARA CASARSE CON UNA BLACK**

_**Paso 3: Preparar el terreno**_

Si algo tenía claro Lucius es que no había tiempo que perder, ya había determinado su nuevo objetivo y debía ponerse manos a la obra para anular su compromiso con Andrómeda y evitar que su Narcissa se casara con Rabastan Lestrange.

Si bien aun cabía la posibilidad que una vez hubiese escapado de las garras de los Black y su afán por casarlo con la oveja negra de su familia, éstos se negaran a unirlo en matrimonio con su hija menor; debía lograr a toda costa que el tonto Lestrange no se casara con ella. Todo en un simple acto de venganza.

Es por ello, que aquella mañana, por tercer día consecutivo se encontraba en el pórtico de la mansión Black, esperando que se le abriera la puerta para entrar: Andrómeda no había vuelto a su casa desde aquella discusión y su padre ya comenzaba a preocuparse.

Una vez estuvo en el recibidor, cruzó unas cuantas palabras con el señor Cygnus que tenía el semblante más sombrío de lo usual mientras le contaba que el Ministerio ya había desplegado un comando de Aurors para la búsqueda de su hija, Lucius fingió a la perfección un gesto de preocupación bastante creíble que dejó satisfecho a su futuro suegro.

Tras la corta visita, el joven salió del lugar para dirigirse a la puerta, cuando se encontró con una grata sorpresa en el rellano de las escaleras en el vestíbulo.

-Buenos días, Narcissa. Te ves increíblemente bella esta mañana-la chica se sorprendió ante esas palabras y procedió a sonrojarse al notar que no llevaba puesta más que una ligera pijama de satín.

-Buenos días, Lucius…-musitó un tanto perturbada al conocer lo inapropiado de su conducta en aquella situación: esas no eran prendas para recibir a un invitado… a ese invitado.

-Como sabrás, estoy aquí para averiguar por el paradero de tu hermana, pero al parecer aun no deja verse-la chica asintió un tanto cohibida aun. Supo que el aquel momento, y debido al mal rato que, por culpa de Andrómeda, estaba pasando el heredero de los Malfoy, ella debía de alguna manera tratar de compensar la imagen de su familia ante él.

Fue por eso que tosió ligeramente y una elfina doméstica apareció con una bata a juego con su pijama, para luego desaparecer sin decir nada. Ella se la colocó, aun callada, e hizo un ligero nudo con las amarras al frente.

-Espero que pronto tengamos noticias de ella. Pero ahora ¿No te gustaría desayunar con nosotros hoy?

Lucius sonrió completamente complacido de tener una oportunidad.

-Me encantaría.

Hacia un bonito día, por lo cual los Black habían decidido tomar el desayuno en el jardín. Lucius y Narcissa esperaban por los padres de ésta que aun no llegaban a la mesa, mientras, ambos tomaban un poco de té que los elfos habían hecho aparecer.

Lucius comenzó a destilar encanto mientras le hablaba sobre el clima, luego saltaron al tema del jardín y los hermosos rosales blancos que allí crecían, para finalizar hablando de la enorme majestuosidad de la mansión Malfoy.

-No seas modesto, Lucius, que no va contigo-dijo ella en tono de reproche. Él sonrió de medio lado y terminó, dejando su taza de té sobre el platillo.

-Muy bien, lo diré: Es la más hermosa, fastuosa y antigua casa de una familia sangrepura en Inglaterra-la miró a los ojos aun sonriendo y completó-. Espero que puedas visitarme pronto y que la ocasión no sea necesariamente una fiesta de sociedad.

Ella notó una vez más las claras intenciones de su futuro cuñado y sonrió tal cual su madre le había enseñado, agradeciendo y negándose a la propuesta sin decir una palabra. Pero Lucius ya conocía esa sonrisa, por lo que sonrió a su vez: Narcissa no podría resistirse a su encanto y si debía jugar sucio comenzaría en ese instante.

Bajó descuidadamente su mano de la mesa y la posó, como quien no quería la cosa, sobre la rodilla de una anonadada Narcissa que no pudo reaccionar inmediatamente. En ese momento, los esposos Black hicieron su entrada por lo que la chica no mencionó ni media palabra, pero delicadamente y bajo el mantel, trató de apartar la mano de Lucius que aun se hacía el desentendido.

-Oh, pero vaya sorpresa, no sabía que te quedarías a desayunar con nosotros, Lucius. De haber sabido que estabas con Narcissa, no les hubiésemos hecho esperar tanto-dijo en tono de disculpa la señora Druella. Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo saber que no le importaba, y volvió a colocar su mano en la rodilla de Narcissa, para el completo asombro de ésta.

-Muy bueno eso que estés estrechando lazos con tu próxima nueva familia. Tu padre debe sentirse muy orgulloso de ti-comentó el señor Cygnus mientras tomaba una tostada francesa y la ponía en su plato. En eso, Narcissa comenzó a sudar frio, porque, aunque el día estaba soleado y fresco, el sentir como la mano izquierda de Lucius Malfoy comenzaba a acariciar su pierna en ascenso era más de lo que cualquier mujer podía soportar.

-Bueno, creo que usted sabe que los Malfoy somos una familia más bien pequeña y que nuestros familiares directos más cercanos están en Francia…-no, ella no podía concentrarse, porque los dedos fríos y largos de Lucius reptaban cada vez más arriba de lo permitido, desplegándose entre el satín y su piel, quemando el trayecto marcado a su paso y haciendo que no pudiese participar en esa conversación aunque su padre le reprochara por estar tan callada esa mañana.

La voz de Lucius y de su padre hablando de largas cadenas familiares, de personas que ella no conocía y de fortunas ajenas, se habían convertido en un eco lejano y oculto mientras sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba antes las caricias traviesas y prohibidas (sobretodo prohibidas) del prometido de su hermana, que se había disculpado y pedía sólo té de vez en cuando, sí porque el muy hijo de perra necesitaba una mano libre y si desayunaba no podría seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo…

Narcissa abrió los ojos en su totalidad porque no le permitiría seguir con ese jueguito. No, señor. Lucius Malfoy estaba loco si pensaba que ella era una mujerzuela fácil.

Necesitaba que sus padres se callaran y se fueran, necesitaba huir de aquel lugar, de aquel hombre y de aquellas caricias. Ella le miró azorada, respirando pesadamente, sabiéndose un diminuto ratón frente a una amenazante serpiente. Observó como en sus labios se dibujó una minúscula sonrisa de satisfacción al saber lo que estaba causando en ella, por lo que decidida le lanzó una mirada de hielo que trató de dejarle claras la cosas y de advertirle que la decisión más inteligente era alejar las manos de sus piernas.

Bendijo a Merlín cuando sus padres se levantaron de la mesa y una vez que se perdieron dentro del lugar, bajó su mano hasta la muñeca de Lucius, la apretó con toda la fuerza que tenia y perdió todo los modales enseñados mientras siseaba amenazante:

-Dime que pretendes, maldito hijo de perra ¿Acaso crees que esto es gracioso?-le retó con la mirada y terminó-Dímelo.

Lucius sonrió una vez más al escuchar sus palabras y ver sus ojos azules más encendidos de lo que los había visto nunca. Trató de zafar su mano mientras la miraba fijamente, se veía irresistiblemente sexy y a juzgar por su actitud, debía buscar una solución él solito para el enorme problema que tenía dentro de sus pantalones.

-Vaya, hablándome sucio…-descansó su mentón sobre la palma de su mano y esbozó media sonrisa malvada-. Me gusta.

-Maldito bastardo…-murmuró ella entre dientes sintiendo como aun el calor provocado por Malfoy y sus pocas caricias la quemaba por dentro-. Aparta tu mano del lugar al que nunca debió haber llegado si no quieres que se armen problemas de calibre mayor entre nuestras familias.

Él obedeció la orden y se alejó de ella, bajo la mirada furibunda y atónita de Narcissa que nunca se había sentido tan (placenteramente) ultrajada en su vida.

-Como quieras-musitó él poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida-. Aunque sabes que esto es sólo una muestra de lo que pienso comenzar a hacer por ti, mi dulce Narcissa-ella le miró confundida y él siguió-. Sí, por ti. Porque antes de que te des cuenta, vas a estar casada conmigo-ella brincó de su silla como un resorte a decirle que se había chiflado completamente, pero su mirada gris la detuvo unos instantes antes-. No bromeo. Nos vemos más tarde, pronto llegará a tu casa una muy linda sorpresa.

Pasaba el medio día cuando un crack sonó a unas cuantas cuadras del Hyde Park, en Londres. Lucius ondeó su capa, y ante la mirada absorta de los transeúntes, caminó vestido con una túnica verde esmeralda hacia el pórtico de una de las casas cercanas.

La puerta se abrió lentamente mientras un hombre sonriente le decía algo a alguien que permanecía dentro de la casa. Sin embargo, y tan pronto vio a Lucius, el joven sacaba su varita y le apuntaba al rubio ex Slytherin directamente al cuello.

-¡Malfoy!-exclamó Ted mirando a todos lados y detallando su habían curiosos a los alrededores-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

El aludido se permitió sonreír con suficiencia y mirando por la abertura de la puerta que dejaba visible el pequeño vestíbulo, comentó con sorna:

-¿Casa? ¿Esta es una casa? Al parecer llaman así ahora a cualquier chiquero muggle…

-Espero que algún día muerdas tu lengua y mueras envenenado con tu propia ponzoña, Malfoy. Pero hoy me conformo con apartes tu horrorosa y estirada presencia de mi vista. Me enferma estar cerca de un asesino de inocentes.

-Si yo fuese un asesino…-comenzó Lucius finalmente decidiéndose a sacar su varita y apuntando a quien tenía en frente-. Tú serías uno de los primeros en mi lista, Tonks-esbozó una mueca torcida bastante escalofriante-. Pero hoy no son esos mis planes. Necesito hablar con Andrómeda Black, así que dile que salga y me dé la cara.

Ted dudó por primera vez desde que, sorpresivamente, Lucius Malfoy se pareció en su puerta. Sabía en el problema en el que se habían metido pero ya la cosa no tenía marcha atrás. Tragó en seco, tratando de tomar una decisión, y, mientras apretaba aun más fuerte el mango de su varita, dijo:

-¿Andrómeda…? No sé de qué me estás hablando…-hacerse el estúpido solía funcionar algunas veces.

-Hacerte el estúpido no va a funcionar esta vez, Tonks-comentó Lucius rodando los ojos-. Bueno, creo que no me queda otra alternativa que notificar al Ministerio la localización del secuestrador de la hija de Cygnus Black…

-Ni siquiera te atrevas, Malfoy-dijo Andrómeda segura saliendo de detrás de la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, Andy-comenzó él-. Me gustaría quedarme y tener una charla bastante larga contigo, pero sólo muerto entraré a la suciedad del hogar de ese…-señaló con la cabeza a Tonks-. En fin, vengo a proponerte la solución de todos nuestros problemas…

-Si esa es que me case contigo, deja me decirte que prefiero besar a un dementor…-comenzó ella con enojo para ser inmediatamente interrumpida:

-Creo que no he sido lo suficientemente claro contigo…-dijo él mirándola con asco-. Ni en esta vida, ni en la otra, podré hallar motivos suficientes para casarme contigo. Así que quítate la idea que sueño por las noches contigo y nuestro hogar feliz… Eso es para tontas idealistas como tú y asquerosos sangresucias como él…-el rostro de Andrómeda de crispó de furia y justo antes de que le lanzara un maleficio Lucius se permitió terminar-. Vengo a comentarte la única forma en que puede ser anulado nuestro triste compromiso.

Muy a su pesar, Andrómeda y Ted quisieron escuchar lo que el rastrero de Malfoy tenía que decir. Ambos esperaron en silencio lo que el rubio tenía que decir y no lo interrumpieron en ningún momento, buscando esperanza en las palabras que el pronunciaba…Y así fue.

-Entonces…-murmuró ella sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta-. Sólo tenemos que…

-Exacto…-susurró Ted.

-Bien, ahora que lo entendieron sólo hace falta que lo hagan-miró por unos segundos el hermoso rostro de Andrómeda y se lamentó por ver en lo que se había convertido-. Siendo sólo eso… Yo me voy.

Sin embargo, esa retirada silenciosa le pereció algo sospechosa a Andrómeda que lo detuvo antes que desapareciera:

-Un momento, Malfoy. ¿Tú que ganas con todo esto? No creo en tu vocación de servir a los demás y mucho menos a nosotros.

El chico sonrió de medio lado justo antes de darse la vuelta, se concentró en su hogar en Wiltshire y dijo justo antes de desaparecer:

-¿Yo? Yo gano una esposa más digna y una vida más tranquila, pero gracias por la preocupación. Espero que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, futura señora Tonks.

-Yo espero exactamente lo mismo.

Y sin más Lucius se preparó para la que sería su siguiente movida en un juego perfecto. El problema llamado Andrómeda Black ya estaba fuera de su camino. Ahora faltaba el otro, que tenía un nombre, a su parecer, horrible: Rabastan Lestrange.

* * *

_Les gustó? Espero que sí._

_Besos y nos vemos pronto_

_Londony_

_*Aun trabajando en el último capítulo de CAD! No me odien*_


	4. Conocer la familia

_Aquí reaparece Londony con un regalo de Navidad atrasado. Felices Fiestas a Todas!!_

_Bueno, se acabará pronto el plazo del reto (31 de diciembre) y aquí estoy yo trayéndoles el 4º paso de esta serie. Espero que la estén disfrutando y que me dejen saber su opinión acerca de ellos._

_Por otra parte, debo decirles que estuve leyendo un poco acerca de la familia Black y me entró una ligera depresión: creo que ha sido de los finales más trágicos de toda la serie. Por eso hice un pequeño esfuerzo en retratar todo de un lado más ligero... ^^ creo que se lo merecen._

_En fin, besos a todas y Feliz navidad!_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen, porque si así fuera hubiese obligado a tener a Lucius y Narcissa un millón de hijos para hacer de este mundo un lugar más feliz._

* * *

**5 PASOS PARA CASARSE CON UNA BLACK**

_**Paso 4: Conocer a la familia**_

Esa tarde, soleada como ninguna otra, Narcissa tomaba el té en casa de su recién casada hermana Bellatrix. Hacía como que escuchaba lo que le decía y asentía de vez en cuando fingiendo interés. Las perspectivas de guerra eran inminentes y por eso, ella parecía más alegre de lo normal. Suspiró quedamente, no podía ocultar los rastros de sadismo presentes en la personalidad de su hermana.

Mordió una galletita de mantequilla y comenzó a imaginar que tan sados podrían ser las noches de pasión de su hermana con su algo escalofriante cuñado. No pudo evitar un espasmo al imaginar a su hermana vestida de cuero negro de pies a cabeza dándole un par de latigazos a un semidesnudo Rodolphus. Narcissa dejó la galleta sobre el platillo y se abstuvo de comer más: esa visión era para quitarle el apetito hasta al más hambriento.

Los pensamientos de la rubia volaban muy lejos de esa sala, a pesar que Bellatrix hiciese grandes esfuerzos en mantenerla atada a su monologo: no es que le molestase, de hecho, sabía que debía casarse con el hombre que sus padres le indicaran, pero…pero no tenía derecho a quejarse. Rabastan sería su esposo y punto. No es que ella pudiese decir en voz alta lo maravillosamente atractivos que otros hombres le habían parecido, y que preferiría un perfil más delicado, una nariz más respingada y unos ojos más claros. Rabastan era corpulento y musculoso lo que para nada le restaba elegancia; pero había sido inevitable soñar en sus noches en Hogwarts con un hombre más delgado y alto, de facciones más finas y de ojos más claros. Ella nunca tuvo la opción de elegir y mucho menos de negarse, como su atrevida hermana Andrómeda estaba haciendo, aunque estuviese destinada a casarse con un hermano menor y no con un único heredero.

Sí, Narcissa siempre había soñado con casarse con un hombre más delicado, rico y elegante que Rabastan, preferiblemente un hijo único, dueño de una gran fortuna que no tendría que compartir con nadie, que la trataría como una reina y con quien tendría hermosos hijos, y que definitivamente, tendría los ojos más claros y hermosos que en su vida había visto.

Sí, Narcissa había descubierto tiempo atrás, durante su quinto año, que ese hombre tenía nombre y apellido, pero renunció a la idea al enterarse de la decisión de sus padres. Y hubiese seguido todo así, de no ser por las palabras que aquel tonto presumido le había dicho el día anterior. Se reprendió mentalmente por ilusionarse, porque aunque le diera muchas vueltas al asunto, era poco probable que se casara con el hombre que casualmente cumplía con cada uno de los requisitos que se había imaginado para su esposo ideal.

"…_Porque antes de que te des cuenta, vas a estar casada conmigo"_

Y en su vida, Narcissa Black, había querido que una amenaza se volviera realidad, tanto como aquella.

-Cissy, creo que deberías interesarte más por este asunto. Es algo que nos compete a todos como sangrepuras que somos.

Ella la miró con desdén, no le interesaba su aburrida charla acerca de una iniciación, un tatuaje y una masacre próxima a ocurrir: cosas de hombres pensaba para sus adentros, la joven.

-Tal vez cuando me case, Bella-bastó que mencionara eso para que los hermanos Lestrange entraran al salón hablando entre susurros algo que tampoco era que le interesase mucho a Narcissa.

Los minutos pasaron lentos y aburridos, entre charlas acerca del Señor Tenebroso y la fiesta de verano de los Greengrass. La chica rubia se preguntó múltiples veces si esa era la aburrida existencia a la que estaba condenada luego de su matrimonio con Rabastan. Hizo el intento de ocultar un bostezo cuando el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Acaso esperábamos a alguien más?-dijo Rabastan inquisidor a su hermano.

-Oh, sí. Me olvidé de comentarte…-y no alcanzó a decir nada más cuando la figura de Lucius Malfoy hizo su entrada en la sala, con una sonrisa pequeña y confiada, creyéndose en dueño del mundo por alguna razón que ellos aun desconocían.

-Buenas tardes a todos-y se permitió no decir nada mientras saludaba a todos. La mirada de hipócrita aceptación que se lanzaron Rabastan y él, fue suficiente señal para Narcissa de que las cosas de pondrían feas de un momento a otro.

Pero no sucedió nada durante la charla. Bueno, nada que ella pudiese considerar anormal. O al menos hasta que llegaron al importante punto de la pureza del linaje.

-…Ancestros franceses puros desde el siglo XVII. Sólo sangre mágica-terminó Rabastan un largo comentario acerca de su familia que hizo que a Bellatrix se le humedecieran los ojos y que a Rodolphus se le hinchara el pecho de orgullo, mientras Narcissa reprimía un bostezo y, para su intriga, Malfoy sonriese de medio lado.

-Bueno, eso es lo que parece-comentó el joven rubio mirando con detalle los cuadros del lugar-. Pero veo que no mencionaste a ese primo de tu padre tan famoso hace algún tiempo-la mandíbula de los hermanos se tensó mientras escucharon esas palabras a la vez que Bellatrix le miró sin comprender-. Nunca le llegó su carta de Hogwarts… ¿No es así?-Narcissa le observó sorprendida sabiendo que los squibs eran un tema vetado en la sociedad pura-. Una lástima que su árbol familiar haya sido tan tristemente ultrajado por la genética.

Rabastan se puso de pie, rojo de la ira, señaló acusador a Malfoy y, en vez de lanzarle un maleficio, afiló la lengua y soltó un comentario mordaz:

-¡Pareces muy orgulloso de tu linaje sin mancha, Malfoy… Pero eso será hasta que tu futura mujercita invite a traidores y sangresucias a tomar el té en la casa de la que tanto presumes!

-¡Rabastan!-exclamó su hermano mayor sabiendo que con esas palabras ofendía a su esposa. Lucius sonrió confiado y miro a Rodolphus con algo parecido al pesar.

-Puede que tu hermano tenga razón, pero sólo hasta cierto punto: no hay realidad más evidente que lo indigna que es Andrómeda Black para ser mi prometida-posó sus ojos en los de la escandalizada Bellatrix y resopló-Vamos, mi querida Bella, no es un secreto para nadie.

-No sigas…-murmuró ella temblando de rabia contenida-. Mi hermana…ella sólo…

-En fin, no importa-terminó Lucius poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a Rabastan a la cara y regodearse de la cara que estaría a punto de hacer-. Sólo me presenté en esta reunión para informarles la gran tristeza que me embarga al decirles que ya no haremos parte de la misma familia-todos le miraron expectantes y dijo sonriendo malvadamente-. El árbol familiar del que están tan orgullosos acaba de mancharse hace tan sólo…-miro su reloj de bolsillo y dijo-. Una hora y veinte minutos.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy?!-exclamó Rabastan al borde de la histeria y con ganas de estamparle un puñetazo en la nariz a aquel estúpido.

-Que yo estuve a tiempo de no liarme con las problemáticas hermanas Black. Gracias a Merlín me he librado de ese compromiso, cosa que ustedes tienen bastante difícil-al ver que Bellatrix y Rabastan ya habían sacado sus varitas terminó dándoles las espalda y dirigiéndose a la salida-. En el árbol familiar de la Noble y Más Antigua Casa de los Black, pueden encontrar a un tal Ted Tonks, un vulgar sangresucia sobra decir, casado con Andrómeda-la boca de quienes estaban ahí casi cae al suelo de la impresión-. Bienvenido a la familia Black, Rabastan.

* * *

Sentada en el jardín de su casa, con una taza de té en la mano, Narcissa rememoraba los tristes hechos que habían manchado para siempre y de manera trágica la imagen de su orgullosa familia.

Llevó sus ojos azules al cielo y suspiró quedamente completamente consciente de que todo lo que había sucedido tenía un único culpable y ese era Lucius Malfoy.

Esa tarde, tan pronto Malfoy se marchó, Rabastan desapareció vuelto una furia y su hermana y cuñado lo hicieron instantes después. No debía ser adivina para saber hacia dónde se dirigían, pero no estaba de más que se hubiesen tardado un poco más e invitarla a la hecatombe que estaba a punto de suceder.

Los Lestrange llegaron hasta su casa y reclamaron a su padre por algo que él ni siquiera sabía que había sucedido, bueno, hasta ese momento. El rostro de Cygnus Black perdió cualquier rastro de color al escuchar lo que sus cuñados tenían para decirle y antes de que Rodolphus lo evitara y Bellatrix lo atacara, Rabastan gritó indignado que consiguieran a otro estúpido para casarlo con ella, porque él se alejaría de esa familia lo más que pudiera y se lamentaba de la triste suerte que había corrido su hermano.

Ese fue el escandaloso final de su compromiso, bastante comentado por los círculos sociales que rodeaban a la pareja, por lo cual ahora era catalogada como una joven sin compromiso destinada a una larga, permanente e indigna soltería por el pecado cometido por su hermana. Suspiró pensando que eso era lo último que les faltaba a sus padres: Una hija al borde de un divorcio (no permitido por las leyes mágicas), otra traidora a la sangre y una última solterona.

Luego que finalizara la explosión a las afueras de Londres, en la casa del tío Orión hubo revuelo, risas y lágrimas enfrente del enorme tapiz donde se encontraba estampado el árbol familiar. Ella no lo presenció pero bastó escuchar la versión de Bella para comprender la dimensión de los hechos.

Su madre lloraba desconsolada frente al tapiz soltando en sollozos que debía ser un error, su hija jamás haría algo como eso…pero entonces su padre le gritó que él no tenía más hijas que Bellatrix y Narcissa. En tanto su tía Walburga, escondía su rostro entre sus manos gritando a todo pulmón la afrenta cometida por Andrómeda, mientras su padre volvía a gritar que no conocía a ninguna Andrómeda. Desesperado, su tío Orión, les mandó a callar a todos y, sacando su varita del bolsillo, murmuró un hechizo que sólo conocido por los Black que borró para siempre el nombre de Andrómeda de la pared donde se ostentaban orgullosos los miembros de la casa que se autoproclamaba Siempre Pura.

Le contó después Bellatrix, que Sirius apareció luego del alboroto en aparente estado de embriaguez, y al ver lo que acababan de hacer su padre y su tío, estalló en una sonora carcajada celebrando por lo alto que su querida prima Andrómeda se había librado de la tortura de ser una Black. La consecuente pregunta fue qué debía hacer para seguir sus pasos, por lo que recibió de su madre una fuerte maldición que le dejó inconsciente e hizo que el pequeño Regulus tuviese que ayudar a subirle por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Narcissa suspiró otra vez. Podían ser Siempre Puros y todo lo demás, pero de que tenían sus graves problemas, los tenían.

-¿Y esa cara, Cissy?-la voz cantarina y burlona de su primo la sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Sirius la miraba con sus ojos brillando de regocijo al ver a su odiada familia sumida en el caos-. Parece que te acabase de dejar tu novio plantada porque tu hermana se fugó de la casa para casarse con un hijo de muggles.

La chica rubia le dirigió una mirada fulminante y le dijo cortante:

-Y a ti parece que te han afectado de más todas las maldiciones que la tía Walburga ha usado sobre ti. Hoy pareces incluso más tonto que antes.

-Tu sentido del humor es pésimo-comentó chasqueando la lengua con reprobación y dirigiéndole una mirada gris y burlona-. Es casi tan malo como el del resto de los miembros de la familia.

-Sirius, si le llamas sentido del humor a estallar huevos podridos sobre las cabezas de todos los Slytherins durante el desayuno, déjame decirte que deberías replantearte tu idea de diversión.

-¡Vaya! Te has enterado de mis últimas hazañas. Me siento verdaderamente honrado, su Majestad, Narcissa, La Eterna Solterona, Black. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bastante seguro que Andy tendrá uno que otro amigo muggle que presentarte y que afortunadamente no sabrá que debiste besar al grasiento de Lestrange.

-Suficiente-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño sin disimular su enojo-. Yo no tengo otra hermana además de Bella y no conozco a ninguna Andy.

Sirius alzó una ceja y procedió a dibujar una mueca divertida en su rostro. Estiró sus brazos hacia adelante, sacó la lengua a un lado y comenzó a caminar como si de un zombi se tratase.

-Yo ser Sirius. Yo ser un sangrepura estirado, estreñido e insípido. Yo odiar muggles. Yo matar cobardemente tras una máscara-el resto de la familia notó escandalizado el espectáculo armado por el que se suponía debía ser el heredero de la familia, el apellido y el legado Black. Al ver que no se detuvo y que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, Bellatrix decidió ir tras él amenazándolo con su varita mientras Sirius seguía corriendo en círculos como un muerto en vida y gritando a pulmón en pleno por el jardín donde se llevaba a cabo una reunión familiar-. ¡Yo ser un lameculos del Señor Tenebroso! ¡Yo estar dispuesto a morir por la pureza de la sangre! ¡Yo hacer que Bella corra los 100 metros planos!

Las risas de Sirius se perdían en la amplitud del jardín mientras Narcissa erguida en su silla observaba con reprobación y dolor el hecho: su primo habría de aguantar un intenso castigo luego de ese show.

-Tu primo sigue siendo tan…pintoresco como siempre-la voz de Lucius la hizo girar su cabeza sólo para ver como se sentaba en la silla junto a ella.

-Lucius, qué sorpresa tan…agradable-musitó ella haciéndose la desentendida y viendo como el tío Alphard se reía levemente por el acto de su sobrino.

-Oh, mi querida Cissy, no me digas que sigues molesta conmigo por haberte librado de ese aburrido compromiso con Rabastan. Pero no te preocupes sé que en un futuro, no te alcanzará la vida para agradecérmelo.

-Deberías escucharte de vez en cuando, Malfoy, y saber así lo ridículo que te oyes-él esbozó media sonrisa y se permitió responderle:

-Ya he hablado con tu padre, y debido a que los dos estamos condenados a la soltería, decidió que si deseo que seas mi esposa te envolverá en papel de regalo y te enviará a mi casa si así lo pido.

Narcissa abrió la boca indignada y se paró de un brinco a buscar a su padre dentro de la casa, mientras veía como Sirius era aun perseguido por su hermana escaleras arriba.

Entró en el salón seguida de Lucius, donde su padre descansaba sentado en un sofá hablando con el señor Abraxas Malfoy. Con un gesto de su mano le impidió decir nada y ella observó como ambos hombres se ponían de pie y salían del lugar sin mencionar una palabra. Fue en ese momento cuando Cygnus Black le habló a su hija quedamente, sin mirarla a los ojos:

-No te diré que hacer. Es únicamente tu decisión. Sólo debo decirte que eres lo único que le queda a los Black para levantar su honra.

Ella se quedó de pie en el lugar, junto a Lucius que nunca se esperó esa respuesta de su potencial suegro, esperaba que la obligara y punto. Pero no fue así. Esa familia sí que era más rara de lo que pensaba.

Se acercó muy despacio hasta ella que no se movió y tratando de alivianar el ambiente, se alzó de hombros y comentó:

-Es una lástima. Llegué a pensar que seríamos un muy bonito matrimonio, pero no todo en la vida es como uno desea-disminuyó la distancia aun más y pasando sus dedos cerca de los labios de Narcissa murmuró-. Y yo que tenía tantas ganas de enseñarte algunas cosas.

Fue en ese momento que ella le sorprendió, movió su cara suavemente creando una caricia y logrando desubicar al joven que no comprendió nada en absoluto. Narcissa se acercó a él y le empujó suavemente en contra de la pared donde colgaban los retratos de sus ancestros:

-Lucius Malfoy: muy a mi pesar cumples con ciertas características que siempre deseé para mi esposo ideal, pero dadas las circunstancias siempre pensé que debía conformarme con lo que mi familia decidió para mí. Sin embargo, hoy me encuentro con la grata sorpresa de que soy dueña de mi destino…-Lucius tragó en seco viéndose acorralado cual presa y sintiendo como los labios de Narcissa se acercaron hasta rozar los suyos-. Hoy he decidido que serás mi destino, Malfoy.

Él abrió los ojos sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que le llenaba. Inclinó un poco su cabeza y la besó sin lograr evitar sentir la fuerte corriente eléctrica que le envolvió todo su cuerpo. Los suaves labios de Narcissa le acariciaban lentamente, volviéndolo loco en el proceso, halándolo hacia ella y dejándole degustar su piel. Sus bocas se entreabrieron con lentitud, dándose paso, dejando fluir a la fuerza sentimientos que aprenderían a sentir, pasiones que comenzarían a vivir, todo bajo el impulso de saber que les esperaría una vida juntos.

Lucius le recorrió con delicadeza y parsimonia las curvas, gozando lentamente de lo que sería un abrebocas de su próxima vida con ella. Acarició su suave cabello, perdiéndose en su aroma, sabiéndose embrujado por su encanto, por su esencia.

Se separaron lentamente y tratando que sus respiraciones se normalizaran. La mirada gris y penetrante de Lucius se clavó en los ojos azules de ella que sonrió quedamente mientras se arreglaba un poco el peinado antes de salir.

-¡¿Qué hacías con él?!-exclamó Sirius agitado entrando abruptamente a la sala cuando ya Lucius caminaba hacia el jardín ignorándolo en el proceso-¡Andrómeda debe estar muy decepcionada de ti!-ella empujó a su primo fuera del lugar y se devolvió para cerrar las puertas mientras el pelinegro decía indignado-. ¡¿Qué le sucede a esta familia?! ¡Primero nos casamos entre primos y luego nos mezclamos con los Malfoy! ¡Sólo eso nos faltaba!

Narcissa echó un último vistazo dentro del salón, sólo para observar como algunos de los retratos aplaudían discretamente mientras otros hacían gestos de profundo respeto y admiración.

Porque si había algo que Narcissa tenía claro, es que antes del dinero, la sangre, la posición social y las lealtades; estaba la familia. Eso era algo de lo cual ella nunca dudaría.

Es por ello que si ella era el último as de su familia, se jugaría sin pensárselo dos veces.

Es por ello que Lucius Malfoy sería su esposo y punto.

Sería su sacrificio por el bienestar de su familia. Bueno, tal vez sacrificarse nunca había sido tan placentero.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su review._

_Muchos besos navideños_

_Londony_

_(Ya ni les digo nada del final de Con Absoluta Discreción, sólo que estoy trabajando en ello y que espero tenerlo listo como regalo de año nuevo. Muchas gracias por esperarme y ojalá que les guste ese final...de verdad que me está costando terminarlo)_


	5. Fingir felicidad

_No puedo más que desearles un feliz año nuevo!_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen, porque si así fuera hubiese obligado a tener a Lucius y Narcissa un millón de hijos para hacer de este mundo un lugar más feliz._

* * *

**5 PASOS PARA CASARSE CON UNA BLACK**

**_Paso 5: Fingir felicidad_**

Una vez más, Narcissa se encontraba en un jardín amplio, pero ahora mucho más fastuoso que los de su propia casa. Sostenía una copa de champagne con su mano izquierda, mientras que su brazo derecho se entrelazaba con el de su nuevo prometido.

Hablaban con el matrimonio Greengrass acerca de las flores importadas para el matrimonio que estaba señalado para ser realizado antes de que finalizara el verano: estaban a mediados de julio y por eso se estaba celebrando una discreta fiesta de compromiso en los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy con sólo 150 invitados.

A los ojos de Abraxas Malfoy, su futura nuera se había lucido con los preparativos y ahora lo hacía con los invitados: nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, se habría podido imaginar que la afrenta cometida por dos Black revoltosos terminaría en un matrimonio tan bien organizado. Porque sí, hacía tan sólo un par de días Sirius Black había decidido seguir los pasos de su prima Andrómeda y escapó de su hogar en Grimmauld Place para irse a vivir bajo el cuidado de traidores a la sangre. Sólo tenía 16 años.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo eso, Narcissa Black se comportaba con una dignidad envidiable por el más honroso de los sangrepuras. Con su cabeza en alto atendía a cada invitado, reía cortésmente y saludaba a todos cuando llegaban.

El viejo Abraxas Malfoy se permitió sonreír complacido, porque sabía que a pesar de todo, su hijo se casaría con una mujer buena y sangrepura, pero sobretodo buena. Se acercó a donde estaba su amigo Yaxley y tomó un vaso de whiskey de fuego para brindar: ahora sólo le faltaba un nieto para poder morir tranquilo.

En tanto, Lucius reía por algún mal chiste del señor Greengrass a la vez que Narcissa descubría por completo su aburrimiento. Fue por eso que fingiendo que tropezaba le arrojó encima su copa encima mientras se deshacía en disculpas para su futuro esposo.

-Querida, creo que deberías arreglar ese desastre-comentó la señora Greengrass amablemente y halando a su esposo hasta donde se encontraba otro grupo de parejas, donde estaba su hijo mayor junto con su prometida.

-Vamos adentro-dijo ella comenzando a caminar-. No tengo mi varita conmigo.

Él no se encontraba de buen humor, primero tenía que aguantar a ese par de viejos hablando sin parar y luego Narcissa le bañaba en champagne. Resopló por lo bajo y la siguió hasta dentro de la mansión mientras los invitados se sorprendían al observar como hermosos faroles iluminados por pequeñas salamandras de fuego iluminaban medida que iba anocheciendo.

-No te sabía tan torpe, Narcissa…-comentó él mientras llegaban a uno de los salones del primer piso, donde ella recordaba que había dejado sus cosas. Ella le miró girándose hacia él y comentó procediendo a ignorarlo:

-Bueno, supongo que la próxima vez dejaré que mueras de aburrimiento escuchando cómo crecen los negocios de calderos en África-Lucius se sorprendió ante esas palabras pero antes de que pudiese decir nada la voz de Narcissa un poco irritada le sorprendió-. ¿Dónde están mis cosas? Recuerdo que las dejé por aquí.

Lucius contempló su silueta bañada bajo la luz de una luna veraniega que se mostraba en todo su esplendor. El sol ya había terminado de ponerse y ahora un cielo estrellado se mostraba en todo su esplendor sobre Wiltshire. Aun bañado en licor, comprendió que Narcissa era todo lo que había deseado tener y definitivamente mucho más de lo que merecía, pero eso nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Chasqueó los dedos y apareció a su lado un pequeño elfo de verdes ojos saltones al que miró con desprecio para sólo decir:

-¿Dónde están las cosas que la señorita Narcissa dejó en este lugar?-la chica se volteó a verlo al escuchar su nombre y observó al elfo haciendo una reverencia antes de contestar.

-Las cosas de la señorita Narcissa Black fueron llevadas a la habitación del amo Lucius por orden del amo Abraxas. Hoy habían invitados y no se debían dejar cosas de valor mal ubicadas-mientras hablaba se podía distinguir un ligero temblor en las palabras del elfo-. Dobby puede…

-Ni te molestes…Yo mismo las buscaré. Vete-y sin más el pequeño elfo desapareció. No supo que decirle a Narcissa para tratar de enmendar su error anterior por lo cual sólo musitó un ligero-. Ven conmigo, te daré tus cosas.

Comenzó a caminar y subir las escaleras para llegar hasta sus aposentos, mientras Narcissa aun ofendida le seguía por detrás. Una vez estuvieron frente a la enorme puerta, él la empujó suavemente y esperó que ella entrara como todo un caballero.

Narcissa divisó su bolso sobre la enorme cama, se acercó, lo tomó y se giró para encontrarse con la imagen de Lucius desabrochándose la túnica y la camisa, y dejándolas en el suelo para luego entrar por una puerta que dedujo sería el vestier en el que se encontraba su armario.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente al ver el desparpajo con el que él la ignoró para desvestirse, porque por mucho que se dijera de ellas, Narcissa era aun virgen y no estaba segura que Lucius tuviese eso claro. Tosió levemente y le preguntó acercándose a la puerta por donde había entrado:

-Eh… Lucius… ¿No iba yo a limpiar tu ropa?-esperó por su respuesta junto al umbral y le tomó por sorpresa ver como se asomaba con su torso desnudo, una camisa en una mano y una túnica en la otra.

-Sí, pero ya que estamos aquí, mejor uso algo nuevo. Eso lo pueden limpiar los elfos después-comentó él mientras comenzaba a colocarse su camisa frente al espejo dándole la espalda a ella. Fue en ese momento que alzó sus ojos y pudo notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia cosa que le sorprendió y divirtió por partes iguales: en ese momento comprendió que tal vez su prometida no era como las mujeres que frecuentaba y estaba frente a toda una dama.

Se permitió esbozar media sonrisa malvada, al parecer su Luna de Miel sería mucho más divertida de lo que imaginó.

-Creo que yo mejor bajo y…-él la interrumpió halándola hacia sí y acariciando lentamente las mejillas de su prometida que sentía un intenso calor recorrerla de arriba a abajo. Ella se perdió un instante en medio de su clara mirada y antes de que pudiera decirle lo mala idea que era todo aquello, él la besó robándole cualquier rastro de aire o razón, y haciendo que recordara a quién le pertenecería por lo que le restaba de vida.

Sus manos le acariciaron por encima de la ropa, por en medio de su suave cabello, por todo el contorno de su rostro, degustándola, sabiéndose afortunado, queriendo que se acabara la maldita fiesta para no tener que bajar nunca.

Se separaron muy despacio, mientras Narcissa se rogaba por un poco de cordura y sabiendo que no debía permanecer mucho tiempo más a solas con él. Su primo, bueno, ex primo, Sirius se lo había dicho: Lucius Malfoy era como un encantador de serpientes, bastaba ver los estragos que hacía en los demás para imaginar lo que podía hacer en ella.

Narcissa bajó la mirada y observó algo que no había visto antes: en el antebrazo izquierdo de Lucius había una especie de tatuaje del cual sólo antes había escuchado hablar. Retrocedió asustada y, sabiendo lo que ello significaba, le miró a los ojos llena de angustia. Porque ella no quería involucrarse en asuntos tan peligrosos, ella defendería a los sangrepuras respetando su linaje, no enlistándose en una guerra que al final acabaría con todos. Pasó sus dedos fríos por el contorno de la serpiente y pudo observar como en el rostro de Lucius se dibujó una pequeña mueca de dolor mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Sabes lo que pienso, sabes cuales son mis convicciones, sabes lo que defiendo y por lo que moriré luchando-se giró hasta observar sus ojos azules que comenzaban a bañarse en lágrimas y terminó secándolas con sus dedos-. Sabes lo que soy, Narcissa Black y está en tus manos decidir si quieres seguir con todo esto o mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí.

Ella le miró tratando de decidir que sería lo mejor a decir en ese momento. Caminó hasta el amplio balcón que tenía la habitación y observó embelesada las pequeñas hadas que sobrevolaban el jardín y la hermosa decoración de flores que ella misma había diseñado, mientras los invitados celebraban su futuro matrimonio.

Lucius caminó hasta donde ella se encontraba y se apoyó en el barandal junto a ella, que leía las constelaciones, embelesada.

-Esa de ahí es una constelación de julio…-dijo llamando su atención a la vez que señalaba el cielo estrellado-. Esa es Draco, no podrá ser muy brillante pero es grande y majestuosa-miró fijamente los ojos grises de Lucius y susurró-. Sabes que los Black utilizamos nombres celestiales para nuestros hijos… Espero que una vez nos casemos, me permitas utilizar ese nombre para alguno de nuestros hijo, Lucius-Él asintió acercándose a ella y la abrazó mientras ella sollozaba muy bajo-. Prométeme que nos protegerás. A mí y a todos los hijos que tengamos. Que nosotros estaremos por encima de cualquier compromiso con tu Lord… Prométemelo, Lucius…

Él le besó suavemente la cabeza y dijo:

-Draco Malfoy…Es un buen nombre-ella le miró exigiendo una respuesta y él murmuró-. Claro que te lo prometo.

En ese momento, Narcissa sonrió sinceramente, olvidándose de todo lo que le había sido enseñado durante su vida, abriendo su corazón al hombre con el que compartiría toda su vida y al que sabía que de una u otra forma, aprendería a amar con todo su ser.

-Gracias.

Aparecieron en la fiesta, luego de un rato, y nuevamente las felicitaciones a Narcissa por su excelente organización no se hicieron esperar. Los Black, en medio de lo que se podía, recibían con orgullo los halagos a su hija, sabiendo que lentamente recuperarían el honor perdido.

En una esquina, Rodolphus y Bellatrix comían unos cuantos tentempiés y bebían un poco de vino de elfo, esas malas ideas de divorcio no eran más que malos inventos muggles.

Una pequeña lechuza se acercó hasta donde estaba Narcissa y, luego de aterrizar en su hombro, le entregó un sobre con una pequeña nota adentro que ella leyó aprovechando un descuido de Lucius:

_Espero que seas feliz. Aunque lo dudo. Siempre fuiste mi hermana favorita. AT._

_Vivo con JP y ahora estoy con AT, como es obvio. Espero que seas feliz. Aunque también lo dudo. Siempre fuiste mi prima favorita. SB._

Y Narcissa Black sonrió porque sabía que nunca más sabría de ellos y que ese sería su último detalle hacia ella.

-Parece que al final, todos quedamos felices-comentó Narcissa enlazando su brazo con el de su prometido mientras daban una caminata por los jardines abarrotados de gente.

-Sí. Todos quedamos felices-contestó él dejando un discreto beso sobre sus labios sólo para murmurar-. Menos Rabastan, al parecer.

Y el resto de la historia todo el mundo la conoce: una boda fastuosa, una luna de miel de ensueño y un hijo precioso.

Fingir felicidad no es tan difícil después de todo.

* * *

_Edited: Se que el final es un tanto precipitado, pero no se pudo hacer más nada contrarreloj._

_Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su review._

_Felicidad en este año nuevo!!!!_

_Londony_

_(El final de Con Absoluta Discreción llegará en los primeros dias del 2010 ^^ )_


End file.
